


Waif

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas' Word Of The Day, Dean is less annoyed, Exploring the Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker, Proud Dean, Waif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word Of The Day: WaifMeaning: A piece of property found (as washed up by the sea) but unclaimed.(August 18th, 2017)





	Waif

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

Back at the bunker the next day, the boys were taking thier time to explore the bunker more. 

"Hey Dean, Cas, Look at this room!." Sam called out. When Dean and Sam got thier they found a library full of Archives. 

"Well this is cool." Dean ran his fingers over the dusty shelf. 

"Very, I'm not sure how much time we would have to go over it but I mean I will definitely hitting the books when I can." Sam picked up a random folder and opened it. 

Cas smiled and started to running his fingers over the dusty shelves, going up and down the library reading some of the labels. 

"Isn't it amazing what you find when you find a waif?" He called out picking up a archive on Angels. He flipped through it. 

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam smiled. "A waif. Well that's a new word. I guess this place is kinda like a waif." 

"A waif?" Dean questioned looking at his brother and the angel. 

Cas took out his Dictionary from his trench coat proudly. Opening his Dictionary to W, he found the word. "A waif is 'a piece of property found (as washed up by the sea) but unclaimed'" he read, afterward's putting his Dictionary away. 

Sam smiled. "Not exactly the same but close enough." 

"Well whatever this is we are lucky to have it." Dean smiled proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5! Sorry for the late update, I was on the road most of the day. Here's yesterday's word, I'll try and update quicker today. Enjoy :)
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are*


End file.
